1. Field of the Invention
This inventions relates to a press and method of making same and more particularly to a garment press such as a so-called dry cleaning press, or a laundry press.
2. Prior Art Statement
Presses of various types, including garment presses, are well known in the art and have been in use for many years.
Some of the known garment presses are of the type which utilize a plurality of power actuating means or actuators for operation thereof and examples of such presses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,728,152 and 3,490,159.
Others of the known garment presses are of the type which basically utilize a single actuating means or actuator and examples of such presses are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,984,496 and 3,496,660.
It is also known in the art of garment presses that it is advantageous to provide a pressing head in which the construction and arrangement of components are such that the pressing head does not radiate heat toward an operator standing in front thereof thereby causing early operator fatigue. An example of such a press which is also of the known type wherein a plurality of actuating means are utilized is illustrated in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,152.
It is also known to provide a pressing or force application technique in which a supporting structure basically carriers only the weight of a pressing means yet such pressing means is capable of exerting substantial forces to provide its pressing function. A simple form of such an arrangement is a simple vise resting on supporting structure in the form of a workbench.
However, regardless of whether a garment press utilizes a plurality of actuating means or a single actuating means, there are two basic types of garment presses which are used more commonly than others. These two types are referred to as the scissors press in which the movement of the pressing head could be likened to a scissors movement and a fastback press in which the movement of the pressing head is a fastback movement in which, as the term suggests, the pressing head is moved rapidly away from a stationary buck with which it associates so as to move such head rapidly away from a press operator and minimize operator fatigue.
The garment presses in common use including the types and specific constructions disclosed above have certain deficiencies including deficiencies of being complex, comparatively expensive to manufacture and maintain, and require comparatively heavy and massive support structures.